


【昊磊】假凤虚凰 番外/AU

by koikemok



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koikemok/pseuds/koikemok
Summary: 黑二代谈恋爱





	1. 3+1次心理活动

一、

　　人际交往中，“如何正确称呼他人”是一道难题；尤其在社团内，更是一道名副其实的送命题。尽管太子爷说可以直接叫他英文名Leo，但刘昊然一开始时还是老老实实地称呼他做“吴生”。然而太子爷又说刘昊然这个同龄人叫他“吴生”显得他很老，所以刘昊然又唯有改口叫他“少爷”。

　　两人稍微熟悉之后，出于好奇，也基于寻找一个更合适称呼的意图，刘昊然问：“少爷，其实你中文名叫什么？”

　　Leo眼都不眨地回答：“杨过。”

　　刘昊然被吓了一跳：“那三哥岂不是……”

　　Leo点头：“没错，我Daddy就是杨康。”

　　“……但是三哥不姓杨啊？”卡停了几秒，刘昊然的大脑重新开始运作。

　　“哦，对喔，差点忘记了，我也不姓杨。”Leo作恍然大悟状，仿佛方才他确实忘掉了祖宗姓氏。

　　刘昊然坚强地循循诱导：“你护照上不是写着Leo Wu嘛，所以你叫吴乜乜？”

　　Leo思考了三秒：“吴镇宇。”

　　？？？

　　见刘昊然一脸被雷劈了的样子，Leo笑着摆了摆手：“Relax, just kidding. 其实呢，我是吴费曼，我爸爸才是吴镇宇。”

　　？？？？？

　　刘昊然怒吼：“我爸爸还是劉少奇咧！”

　　当然，这句话，他只会在心里面，无声地、不为人知地，疯狂咆哮。

 

二、

　　某日闲来无事，正躺在沙发上玩手机的Leo一个鲤鱼打挺，兴冲冲地对刘昊然建议：“我们上去凌霄阁吧！”

　　刘昊然莫名其妙：“上去干什么？俯瞰香港？”

　　Leo嫌弃地啧了一声：“去杜莎夫人蜡像馆啊！我想去看Iron Man。”

　　“……你是游客吗？”这次轮到刘昊然嫌弃。

　　Leo却委屈地开始控诉：“我回来这么久，还住在半山，但是我一次都没有上过山顶。我都没要求去迪士尼咧！I love Iron Man！I love RDJ！我要去睇蜡像！”说到最后还开始在沙发上打滚。

　　“好好好，去去去，睇睇睇。”刘昊然怕了，刘昊然举双手投降。

　　买好票，Leo却在入口处停住了脚步：“对了，等下帮我问一下他们的Iron Man蜡像卖不卖。”

　　？？？

　　刘昊然嘴角不受控地抽搐了一下：“怎么可能会卖？”

　　“这样啊……”Leo低头沉吟，“那问一下他们蜡像馆的公司卖不卖。”

　　？？？

　　闻言，刘昊然手指飞舞地在手机上调出杜莎集团的资料，推到Leo眼前：“别想了，你买不起的。”

　　Leo瘪嘴，转身一头扎入场馆，横冲直撞地往漫威主题区飞奔，全然置身后的刘昊然于不顾。

　　这导致刘昊然陷入“太子爷心情不爽会不会导致有人扑街”的轻微忧虑中。

　　该忧虑在Leo见到Iron Man蜡像的瞬间烟消云散。

　　“他好有型哦……我好爱他哦……呜呜呜……好感动哦。”Leo绕着蜡像来来回回转了几圈，转得尚在远处的刘昊然眼花，随后又招手呼唤刘昊然，“快点过来帮我拍照！”

　　刘昊然走近一看，太子爷那双桃花眼里居然隐约闪烁着泪光！

　　蜡像而已啊，不至于这么激动吧？有这么热爱吗？那见到真人会不会晕倒？

　　那边厢的Leo已经摆好pose：“来来来，这个角度的……要整个蜡像和我都拍入镜哦……还有这边也要拍……”

　　最后大概三百六十度无死角地拍了十万九千七张。

　　“Fanboy好恐怖啊！”

　　被周遭游客不耐烦地怒目以待的刘昊然如是想。

 

三、

　　下礼拜有一门课要pre，刘昊然和同学们group discussion得焦头烂额之际，发现不远处有个探头探脑的身影。他连忙撇下一句“我出一出去”，迎了上去：“你怎么过来了？”

　　“来找你呀。”太子爷目光真诚，理所当然地说道。

　　“你自己一个人来的吗？保镖呢？”

　　Leo没好气地打断刘昊然四围张望的动作：“和司机在外面啦。”

　　“少爷，我大把事要做，没时间陪你玩的。”刘昊然掏出手机正要叫保镖上楼将人带走，某个组员同学突然冒了出来：“喂，Turbo，回来开工啦！咦，这位是……”

　　“Hello，我叫Leo，是昊然的……”Leo大眼一碌，“表弟。”

　　“是，是啊，他刚从美国回来，说想来我们学校读书，就过来逛逛。”便宜表哥翻了个白眼，只想送客，“不过他逛完准备走了。”

　　半路杀出的程咬金却热情非常：“表弟啊？你好你好。如果得闲的话不如join我们啊，当作感受下我们校的学术氛围嘛！”

　　“可以吗？不会打搅你们吗？”

　　“当然不会！”

　　完全无视刘昊然，两人已经自来熟地勾肩搭背往座位处走。

　　“对了，我听说你们这里有个什么天人池，那里的view好靓的哦？”

　　“天人合一池嘛，访客必游景点。等下叫你表哥带你上去看嘛。”

　　猝然不及，刘昊然的日程表里被添加了“爬山”项目。

　　“哇，昊然，你们学校好过瘾哦。”站在学校最高点，Leo兴致盎然地对着远处的大海拍个不停，然后回头灿然一笑，“不如我真的转学过来咯？”

　　刘昊然身心俱疲。

　　第二日，刚在课室找到座位的刘昊然还未坐下，就被同组的女生截住：“Turbo，你……”

　　？

　　她仍是吞吞吐吐：“今天你……”

　　？？

　　最终她鼓起勇气，红着脸，语速飞快地大声问道：“今天你表弟还会来吗？！”

　　？？？

　　冒牌表哥好意提点：“……你不要被他的外表迷惑了。”

　　“还有IQ和EQ！”眼冒桃心的女同学无比憧憬地补充，“不过他真的好靓仔哦。”

　　“他不会来。”今天社团有个会议，Leo分身乏术。

　　得知噩耗的女同学垂头丧气地走了。

　　“恃靓行凶，肆意收割少女芳心啊Leo。”

　　刘昊然摇头叹息，同时为女同学夭折的粉红情怀默哀三秒。

 

四、

　　依照他爸的吩咐，这天刘昊然带着手下到果栏收数。社团里那么多事务，刘昊然最深恶痛绝的，就是去果栏收数。厌恶的不是“收数”，是“去果栏”。

　　因为果栏里面有很多榴莲。

　　而且刘昊然觉得榴莲真的很恶顶。

　　所以每次去果栏收数，刘昊然的情绪都差到极点，一脸分分钟劈炮走人的模样。

　　然后社团内就渐渐流传开“Turbo哥唔想do了！”的说法。

　　有时刘昊然会怀疑他爸从一开始就是故意的。

　　收完数，档主将一梳黄澄澄的香蕉捧到刘昊然面前：“Turbo哥，食蕉啦。”

　　“……有心了。”刘昊然满头黑线地谢绝。

　　档主依然hard sell：“这批进口水果都是刚到埠，很新鲜的，拿点回去尝尝嘛。”

　　“进口啊……”刘昊然摸了摸下巴，“那我选几样。”

　　秘书敲门进来时，办公室里的Leo正在翻阅一份文件。

　　“吴生，果栏那边送了个果篮过来。”

　　Leo像讲急口令一般地重复那两个词：“果栏？果篮？”

　　秘书将果篮放在桌上，Leo凑过去一看：蛇果、蓝莓、蔓越莓、新奇士、黑加仑、红提、西梅……再看看标签，产地全部都是USA。

　　“为什么……”

　　“今天好像是Turbo哥去收数。”秘书善解人意地答道。

　　Leo有点惊喜，惊和喜的比例相当，于是编了条讯息发过去：“Turbo哥如此厚礼？”

　　那边很快就回复了：“以慰你的思乡之情。”

　　Leo故意刁难：“NYC又不产水果。”

　　“那下次拿一箱苹果给你。”

　　待刘昊然做完正经事，去到Leo办公室，却发现果篮只是拆了包装，里面的水果原封不动一个没少。

　　“怎么不吃？”刘昊然真情实感地困惑，“怕有毒？”

　　“要洗，要削皮，要切。”Leo逐样指着点评，最后总结，“麻烦。”

　　刘昊然脱下手表、挽起衣袖，认命地选了几个水果，拿入套房的茶水间里洗。哗哗一阵水声过后，他捧着一盘沾满水珠的生果在茶几旁坐下，手持小刀，一丝不苟地进行削皮大业。

　　蛇果皮削到一半，刘昊然忍不住笑着摇了摇头，低声道：“少爷仔。”

　　本来在旁边盯着果肉的Leo瞪了全身LV的刘昊然一眼，不忿地反问：“你不是？”

　　刘昊然切下一块蛇果肉，戳上牙签，递到Leo嘴边：“我还要服侍你呢。”

　　他是这样想的，于是也这样说了。

 


	2. 实习期

　　暑假期间，刘昊然找了份投资公司的实习，被分配去跟美国市，日日昼伏夜出，活得像只吸血鬼。根据底下的线报和他爸的态度，最近社团里风平浪静，他便没有太劳神于“江湖事”，连带和Leo也少见面。这天收工，看见一辆熟悉的轿车停在写字楼门口，他几乎以为自己累得出现幻觉。

　　“少爷？三更半夜的，你在这里干什么？”

　　其实这句话说得并不准确。刘昊然看了下表，四点几差不多五点，过一阵子就天亮了。

　　Leo趴在车窗，仰头望向刘昊然：“找你去吃宵夜啊。”

　　刘昊然哭笑不得：“宵夜？再等个来钟，茶市都准备开了。”

　　“但是我很饿喔。”

　　“这个钟数，要吃东西，除了七仔就是M记的啦。”

　　于是，一个多礼拜没见的两个人坐在了七仔的高脚凳上督鱼蛋。

　　“小朋友睡不够会长不高的。”其实刘昊然并不饿，纯粹是陪太子用膳——坐了不短时间，但面前碗里的鱼蛋只少了两粒。

　　Leo慌慌张张地吞下嘴里的食物，不甘示弱地反驳：“我成年了！而且我够高了！”

　　刘昊然将插好吸管的盒装维柠推给他：“所以你就不睡觉？”

　　“今晚巡完几个场，懒得回山顶，然后随便找了个场睡。结果睡不着，所以就来找你啦。”

　　一个毫无因果关系的“所以”。刘昊然想了想，那些乱七八糟的场都乌烟瘴气，他在里面多站十分钟就生理性反感，太子爷睡得着就有鬼了。

　　“那人家司机也要陪你通宵哦？”

　　刚刚在接手Leo的同时，刘昊然塞了张五百给哈欠连天的司机，叫他打道回府。

　　“他受薪的诶！”

　　“万一他过劳驾驶呢？你不要命了？”

　　“这么担心我呀？是不是不舍得我呢？”Leo伸舌舔了舔嘴角的番茄酱，故作诱惑地朝刘昊然抛了个媚眼。

　　“是啊。”刘昊然直截了当地点头。

　　上一秒还邪魅狂狷的Leo霎时僵住。

　　刘昊然凑上前，火上浇油地压低声音，问：“挂住我啊？”

　　Leo瞬即绽放出一个过分甜蜜的笑容：“是啊。”

 

　　后来Leo又去了一趟刘昊然他们公司。

　　临近十二点的时候，刘昊然收到Leo的讯息，抱怨说晚宴到现在才结束，他整晚忙着应酬，并没有吃到什么东西。诸如此类的讯息刘昊然的手机里塞了不少，Leo不时地就会发两条给他，埋怨其他元老高层太死板、感慨最近看的电影剧情太出人意料、赞叹某家餐厅的新菜很好吃……有时候还没来得及回复上一条短信，下一条又来了，使得刘昊然怀疑自己不过是个树洞，或者是人肉日记本。

　　“你上不上来？我们准备放宵夜。”

　　“好呀。”应承得倒是爽脆。

　　Leo出现时仍然穿着参加宴会的礼服，连领结都还规规矩矩地系在衣领上，一身装束对于办公场所来说过分隆重，吸引了不少好奇的目光。

　　“不迟不早，时间刚好。”刘昊然领着人到自己的位置上坐定，递筷子、揭餐盒。

　　腾腾热气争先恐后地涌出。

　　看了眼餐盒上的logo，Leo暗自感叹投资公司太赚钱了，员工福利居然这么好。

　　此时恰好有人捧着装满食物的塑料碗经过，朝刘昊然点头：“多谢喔，Turbo。”

　　刘昊然微笑着摆了摆手。

　　正挥舞着筷子挑挑拣拣的Leo顿悟：“这么破费？”

　　“总不可能叫少爷你专程过来吃汉堡包吧？”刘昊然从Leo的餐盒里夹了两箸，还没来得及咽下，就有电话进来。Leo侧耳听了几句，兴趣乏乏，便趁机打量起其他人。现在正是地球背面的lunch time，交易量降了下来，投资公司里的人自然清闲了些。不知是否出于安全考虑，并无女同事在场；放眼望去，办公室里尽是在深夜依然坚持打tie的西装友。恍惚间，Leo觉得他看到了刘昊然十年后的样子。

　　待刘昊然收线，Leo随口问道：“你毕业之后还会做这行吗？”

　　“唔……”刘昊然认真思考了几秒，“应该会吧。我觉得还挺有趣的。”

　　“你就好啦，可以做自己想做的事。好羡慕你哦。”

　　“打工仔一个，有什么好羡慕的。”刘昊然哑然失笑，“再说了，吴生想做的事也没有人拦得了啊。”

　　Leo眨眨眼，环顾四周，小声建议道：“既然都是打工，不如你回来社团帮我打工啊？”

　　“我就是不想帮我爸干活才跑出来的，你还要我回去？”

　　“不一样啊。”Leo放下筷子，白了刘昊然一眼，“你帮我打工的话，就是直接under我，就和你daddy平起平坐啦。”

　　“算了吧。你们去叱咤风云，我做个普通人。”刘昊然耸了耸肩，示意该话题告一段落。

　　Leo叹了口气，往椅背一挨：“你要实习到什么时候呀？我天天对着那群耆英和蠢人，不闷死也被气死了。”

　　刘昊然估计自己老豆应该被分到了“耆英”一列，英年早衰，惨。

　　“到暑假结束咯。而且我下学期的课还挺多的，没那么多时间陪你玩啦。”

　　Leo发出一声绝望的哀嚎，扁着嘴瘫在桌面。

　　像一个被勒令用功的普通十八岁少年，而不是那个坐拥港九最大社团的话事人。

 


	3. 1010

　　两人不是没讨论过关于“生日”的话题。

　　难得休息在家，闲来无事的Leo手持刘昊然的身分证仔细端详，对印于其上的出生日期点评道：“双十节，去台湾的话，全岛和你庆生诶。”

　　正在看书的刘昊然顺着其思路应和：“那你Boxing Day更厉害，全球欢度。”

　　“说真的，不如你生日的时候，我们去台湾玩咯，我都没去过。”Leo从沙发的一端滚到另外一端，并且挤进刘昊然和书本之间，兴奋地建议。

　　“姑且勿论我要上课，你社团不用开工？”知道这书是看不成了，刘昊然索性将书一合，顺手扔到茶几上。

　　Leo跨坐在男友腿上，故作神秘地悄声说：“我们可以私——奔——”

　　可惜天不遂人愿，现实是刘昊然生日的前一天，Leo要飞东京倾生意。社团和日方早已接洽多时，难得对方有意向敲锤，当然是要把握机会。搵食艰难，私奔谈何容易，世上哪来那么多司马相如卓文君。

　　“我尽量赶回来。”拖着行李箱，Leo无奈地叹气。

　　“专心做正经事啦。”对于“生日”这种东西，刘昊然本人倒是无所谓，“不也就是一天嘛。”

　　待Leo坐入车内，刘昊然才转向作为秘书加助理加翻译随行的陈秘书，拜托道：“麻烦陈小姐了。”又噤声做了个“看好他”的口型。

　　陈秘书了然地点头：“放心吧，Turbo哥，我识做的。”

 

　　十日零点过后，各种祝福纷至沓来，使刘昊然的手机叮叮当当地响了好一阵子。他逐一回复致谢，却没有发现任何Leo的音讯。根据Leo对这个日子的重视程度，居然没有准时表示，唯一的解释就是抽不开身了。

　　果不其然，Leo电话打过来时，刘昊然听到对面传来热闹嘈杂的背景音乐。

　　“Happy Birthday！”Leo似乎是努力寻觅到一处较为安静的地方，但仍需提高音量说话，“做不成第一个和你说生日快乐的人诶。”

　　“多谢。明年继续努力。”刘昊然被迫跟着大声讲，在安静的房间内显得很突兀，“还在应酬？”

　　被勾起怒火的Leo不吐不快：“我跟你说，这几个日本仔有病的！说请我们去酒吧玩，到了酒吧，一听到我才十八岁，又不让我喝酒！我说要走，他们又说再坐坐嘛，你想喝牛奶还是可乐！痴线的！”

　　刘昊然忍笑忍得肚痛，但还是被察觉到端倪：“我知道你在偷笑，不用装了。”

　　听着听筒里传来的毫不留情的嘲笑声，Leo能做的也只有放狠话：“明天回来你就知错。”

 

　　“唉，嘎佬真的好烦。本来能搞掂的，硬是说要回组里讨论再谈，拖拖拉拉。”第二日中午两人FaceTime，Leo又有新烦恼，整个人肉眼可见地萎靡了，“改签了今晚的机，回到来估计都过零点了，赶不及噜。”

　　“嘎妹够卡哇伊就行了。”接收到Leo严厉的瞪视，刘昊然马上改口，“不用赶啦，顺其自然吧。”

　　“那你今晚打算怎么过？”

　　刘昊然想了想，还真的没什么打算：“最多也就和同学朋友吃饭唱k落pub吧。”

　　“Have fun. 不过我发现你很没有仪式感诶。”

　　“不就大一岁嘛，要什么仪式感。”

　　“因为我觉得，‘长大’是一件很值得庆祝的事情。”Leo的神态是罕见的认真与郑重，下一秒却话锋一转，“可能你这种老人家无法体会啦。”

　　课间休息时，相熟的同学前来拍刘昊然膊头：“喂，Turbo，今晚有什么节目？看戏吃饭唱k直落？”

　　刘昊然沉吟半晌，最后坚决地摇头道：“不了，我有date。”

 

　　会谈中途，陈秘书感觉手机连续震了两下。趁着对方考虑报价不需翻译的空档，她拿出手机一看，Turbo哥？

　　“Hold住吴生，别让他赶回来。”

　　“我过来。”

 

　　刘公子雷厉风行，买了最快那班飞东京的机票，下课后即直奔大屿山；来不及回家拿护照，唯有叫佣人飞车送去机场。

　　坐在vip候机室里，从无宗教信仰的刘昊然此刻极度虔诚地向满天神佛祷告：不要delay，不要delay，不要delay。

　　多得寿星仔的好运光环，飞机准时起飞。赤鱲角至成田，飞行时长四个半钟。

　　窗外是万尺高空的层层云海，桌板上是航空公司送来的生日赠礼，然而书包里还装着上课用的电脑和教科书；在刘昊然刚满二十一年的人生里，还从未经历过如此“说走就走”的旅程，失机无神跑去日本，比上深圳还儿戏。

　　刘昊然的脑内突然冒出一个词——为爱走单骑。想到这，连他自己也忍不住地笑着摇头。

 

　　又和日本人客套地拉扯了大半天，生意终于在若干种怪异刺身下肚后敲定。饭局结束时，距离原定航班起飞只剩一个半钟，除非坐火箭，否则是无论如何也赶不上的。陈秘书说横竖都不可能在十号之内回到香港，与其坐红眼航班，不如歇足精神明天再启程。纵然再心有不甘，道理Leo还是明白的，别无他法，唯有回酒店。

　　夜晚居然下起了雨。雨点打落在玻璃窗上，将东京夜景的万家灯火染成一片模糊的橙黄，不知为何，竟生出几分凄楚的意味。

　　Leo拿出手机解了锁，屏幕上和刘昊然的对话还停留在下午，之后就再无动静，大概是不太情愿地被friend架去蒲了。能过正常的青少年生活，挺好的。

　　就在Leo胡思乱想之际，伴着敲门声，门外响起陈秘书的声音：“吴生，有点事要和你商量，麻烦你开一下门。”

　　Leo心中困惑，都这个钟数了，还有什么要事非得面谈不可。瞄了猫眼确认过身份，Leo解锁开门，但见陈秘书朝他暧昧一笑，施施然地转身走了。

　　搞咩啊？

　　Leo满头黑线地目送陈秘书，角落里出现的身影却令他霎时呆住了。

　　本应在三千公里之外的人，此时正站在他三米开外。

　　夹裹着一身东瀛十月的冷雨湿气，刘昊然大步流星地走到Leo面前。站定后，他抬起左手，看了一眼腕表，然后深深望入Leo写满难以置信的眼眸：“现在是日本东京时间10月11日零点二十六分。

　　“中国北京时间10月10日二十三点二十六分。

　　“给你个机会，做最后一个当面和我说……”

　　Leo猛地扑向眼前人，紧紧拥抱着：“生日快乐！”

 


End file.
